Raptor
.]] There are several types of creatures called raptors in the Warcraft universe. Azeroth Raptors A large, aggressive reptile that stands upright on two large hind legs similar to a kangaroo. Trolls use a variety of raptors as a mount. Raptors are found in Durotar, The Barrens, Wailing Caverns, Wetlands, Arathi Highlands, Un'Goro Crater, Stranglethorn Vale, and Dustwallow Marsh. Raptors seem to be very intelligent for beasts. They wear feathers and beads, and in the Barrens (where the smartest raptors are said to dwell) they have a village of mud huts decorated with bone ornaments called the Raptor Grounds. Raptors come in many colors, from green-striped red to yellow-striped turquoise. A raptor’s tail extends straight out, held aloft by an intricate structure of bony supports, thus allowing its weight to be carried entirely by the back legs. Raptors weigh about 600 pounds and use a combination of speed, grasping forearms, large teeth, and hind legs with ripping talons. They hunt by running at prey, leaping, and ripping with their rear talons as they claw and bite. A raptor has a relatively large brain for a dinosaur, and its pack hunts with cunning tactics. The savage ferocity of Kalimdor's raptors has enthralled the Darkspear trolls since their arrival. They consider a raptor to be the truest form of a hunter, and as such, the tamed Troll Raptor is their mount of choice. A tamed raptor is truly a fearsome beast, as a skilled troll is able to channel the reptilian steed's savagery to suit the rider's will. A tamed raptor is also one of the most auspicious signs of status amongst the trolls; many have died trying to tame these swift and deadly hunter beasts, and to possess one indicates great station.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/raptors.html The raptors of Raptor Ridge once joined forces with Rhonin in the struggle against Sintharia in Grim Batol. Outland Raptors In the expansion set, Outland is inhabited by another type of raptor found in Netherstorm and Blade's Edge Mountains. Their coloration and body shape is quite different from the raptors of Azeroth, as they feature very bright coloration, glowing eyes, and sharp spikes ridging their spine and tail. Avian raptors Some raptors are avian birds of prey. Some of these avian raptors can be found in Stranglethorn Vale, those free of the heavy jungle in Stranglethorn Vale still need to watch the sky for raptors. Blood elves and high elves fly on raptors known as dragonhawks. These large raptors could carry away a man on its back or in its talons. Mice and other rodents hide from the snowy owls and other raptors in the trees of Northrend. Examples * Ravasaurs - Large, social raptors dwelling in the Un'Goro Crater. * Sunscale Screechers - These raptors can screech for assistance, causing other raptors in the vicinity to aggro their opponents. They are common in the Barrens. These raptors appear to have an interest in silver. *Dragonhawks Biology * Wild raptors come in various colors ranging from pink to turquoise. * Raptors more closely resemble the fictionalized dinosaur of Jurassic Park' fame in both shape and intellect rather than actual Velociraptors, though wild ones are more sleek than mounts. * Level 30 riding raptors are larger than wild raptors. * Level 30 riding raptors have a large curved horn protruding horizontally from their forehead. * Level 30 riding raptors have small fins growing from the tops of their head and hips. * Level 30 riding raptors come in Violet with Blue stripes, Turquoise with Yellow stripes and Emerald with Yellow stripes. * Epic riding raptors are slightly larger than level 30 riding raptors. * Epic riding raptors are usually decorated with colorful armor and feathers. * Epic riding raptors come in Blue, Olive, Orange, Black (PvP reward) and Green (Swift Razzashi Raptor). Traits * Raptors are hostile predators. * Raptor corpses are skinnable. As a Hunter Pet * Raptors come in a wide variety of bright colors, making them popular to use. Their special ability, Savage Rend, causes a 15 second bleed effect on the target, making raptors of special interest for hunters that want to prevent enemies from slipping into stealth. Patch changes Epic Mount The epic raptor is buyable in Sen'jin Village. The PVP raptor is the Black War Raptor. The Swift Razzashi Raptor, a prized epic mount, is an extremely rare drop from Bloodlord Mandokir of Zul'Gurub. The raptor dropped from the blood lord is sage green on top, and a more yellow green on the bottom. It has red armor and teal feathers to accent it. It is also a .01% drop so as stated above, it is extremely rare. External links Category:Beasts Category:Dinosaurs Category:Raptors Category:Creatures Category:Transportation Category:World of Warcraft mount items Category:Tamable beasts Category:Ferocity beasts